This disclosure generally relates to an etched display and method of making an etched display. The etched display includes a dark coating over a lighter coating. The dark coating is removed to expose the underlying lighter coating. A graphic symbol or word is etched and provides the desired visual reference. A light source can be included to provide an illuminated appearance for the etched graphic. In such lighted applications, the removal of the dark coating reveals the shape of the desired illuminated graphic.
Disadvantageously, variations in material removal can result in an undesired appearance of the graphic. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop methods and graphic displays that reduce process variations.